


Two Chocolate Treats

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell and Kara smiled as they sat across from one another within a kitchen.





	Two Chocolate Treats

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell and Kara smiled as they sat across from one another within a kitchen. One chocolate treat for each of them. A third treat remained on a platter between them. They were willing to split the treat in half.

''What are your plans for the rest of the day?'' Kara asked.

''I'm going to work on a sermon. You?''

''I'm going to run errands in Metropolis. Maybe we can meet for lunch later? Father-daughter?''

Amos nodded and still smiled. He turned to the third treat. His eyes were wide as soon as a raccoon appeared on the table. Amos viewed it seizing the treat in its jaws and carrying it. He blinked repeatedly while the raccoon ran outside. Eyes settled on the doorway.

Amos scowled before he faced Kara and she imitated him.

''You forgot to close the door again!'' Kara and Amos said at the same time.

THE END


End file.
